Show Me The Light
by Quixotic Alchemist
Summary: "You leave me in the dark, Yagami-kun. But soon, you will show me the light. Soon." A look into and study of one of L's thought processes about Light's confinement, and the possibility of him being Kira.


**Disclaimer: Guys, I'm not smart enough to write something as genius as Death Note. Enough said.**

**First Death Note fanfiction! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, and the days turned into weeks.<p>

Yagami Light's answer remained unchanged.

"Ryuzaki, do you here me? I can't be Kira! I'm not Kira! _Let me out_!"

He struggled against the chains. The harsh metal of the handcuffs seared his skin, leaving raw bruises around his wrists. Light's head slumped back against the side of the small, stiff bed. Sweat trickled down his face, greasy auburn hair plastering itself to his forehead. His breath came out in shallow, strained pants.

L crouched on the plush grey chair, his soulless eyes narrowing slightly. Sleep tugged at him, trying to pull him out of the conscious world. But he wouldn't allow it to succeed. Chief Yagami's confinement, along with his son's, was the peak of his investigation so far. He couldn't sleep. Not now.

Dropping the spoon he had been twirling in his mouth into the now empty bowl, L delicately picked up the microphone, and pushed the button. Behind him, he could hear the sound of shuffling papers, and the gentle footsteps of the other members of the task force. Matsuda muttered something. Other than that, everything was silent.

"Yagami-kun." L said softly, watching the television screen with interest.

Light's head shot up, wild desperation etched into his expression.

"Ready to confess?"

"This is torture! What about my father, and Misa?_ Please_-"

"The murders have ceased. It has been two weeks since they ended. What more proof is needed? Admit it. You are Kira."

"I don't have anything to do with Kira! Do I look like a murderer? _I am not a killer!_"

Light's voice became hoarse, and his energy seemed to disappear. He collapsed again.

"I'm not Kira..."

L continued to watch the screen, and set the microphone lightly back onto the wooden table. He realized he wouldn't get anymore out of Light for at least an hour.

The truth was, the murders_ hadn't _ceased. Matsuda's report from earlier that day had stated that the death of criminals had began again. The temporary peace that had settled over the task force had come to an abrupt halt.

The detective displayed no emotion as he shifted slightly, balancing himself on the chair with only the bottom of his feet.

_What are you playing at, Yagami-kun? _

The same thought processes had circled the inside of L's mind countless times. Light had agreed to the confinement, even going as far as suggesting it. What was he trying to accomplish, putting himself under so much stress? The obvious answer was his own innocence, but there was something else. An underlying intention.

_Is there someone out there, controlling him, forcing him to obey? _

Kira could kill with just a face and name. And the theory of Kira's ability to control the actions of his victims before they died seemed legitimate. Was Light being controlled, only to be killed...?

L shook the idea away. That couldn't be true. If that really was the case, Light would already be dead. Someone else was now committing the murders, meaning that Light would be of no use to Kira.

_What about the evidence in Misa's room? _

The evidence in Misa Amane's room had provided enough proof she was the second Kira. The tapes were the biggest give-away, as were her initial reactions to being held captive. L had been expecting the tears and pleads, the angry retorts.

What he didn't expect was the extreme change in behavior.

_She thinks I'm a stalker who went to far..._

L had the spoon in his mouth again, and he observed the panel of the screen which held Misa. She was blind-folded, strapped down, and wouldn't stop mumbling and talking.

"Mr. Stalker? Are you there? This is really going to far... I'll give you an autograph, even take a picture with you! I won't run away, I promise! But you need to let me go. It's against the law..."

L often wondered how Light could take being the boyfriend of a girl like Misa. Her lack of, ah, _aptitude _was a bit unnerving, considering she had almost become a part of the task force.

Yet the way she was acting... it truly stumped him. Maybe she wasn't as lacking as she put on.

Drawing his attention away from the girl, L looked at Light again. His eyes were closed, and his breathing had calmed. He seemed to have dozed off.

_Are you really Kira?_

Even though the feeling of Light being Kira nagged him, he didn't want that to be true. Light had been the only person L had met so far who could match his intellect, and speak what the detective himself was thinking. His uncanny ability to solve problems was amazing.

The Kira murders case had been the hardest and most mysterious case L had ever been given. The person behind the whole ordeal hadn't made any major mistakes in terms of revealing his identity; a huge feat.

Putting two and two together, it had to be obvious; Light equals Kira, Kira equals Light.

_Then what am I missing?_

Light's sudden change of motives was also to be considered. Going as far as suggesting your own confinement, then completely changing your attitude; it was almost a whole new person in the cell. The Light that went in wasn't the same one now.

_A whole new person... _

The idea of Light losing his memories of being Kira was absurd. How could someone not remember being a mass murderer, a death sentence to criminals world-wide?

But it was, in a twisted sense, a way to explain his new demeanor.

_Maybe..._

L pulled himself out of his thoughts. There just wasn't enough. _Something _wasn't fitting in right. He needed only a few more clues, one more piece to the game.

For the moment, though, Light was under suspicion. At least that was one thing that L was certain about. Yagami Light was definitely a suspect, with top priority. Sooner or later, there was something he might let slip, giving himself away. Anything.

_You leave me in the dark, Yagami-kun. But soon, you will show me the light. _

_Soon._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not too proud of this, but the idea was nagging me. And I just finished watching the last episode, so I know I'm not that experienced in the world of Death Note! If there are any errors, please let me know in a review or PM! :)<strong>

**Reviews would extremely appreciated!**


End file.
